


Love

by Nightmare_Psy



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff, Other Characters Briefly Briefly Mentioned, Pregnancy, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Psy/pseuds/Nightmare_Psy
Summary: Frey, getting closer and closer to her due date, is forced to wait at home with nothing to do. So she does a little bit of "personal" reading.
Relationships: Dylas/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is subject to change. And this is the fist time in a really long time I've written Rune Factory 4 fanfiction, and I'm still not used to the characters. I hope you enjoy.

It was a fine, spring day with the cherry blossoms in full bloom, the breeze and sunlight a moderate temperature, and birds chirping sweetly somewhere above. The town of Selphia was in a state of peace, all the chaos with Venti and the Sechs Empire settled – as far as their involvement went, anyway. And their acting princess and hero was currently ignoring the temptations of the outside as she went about finding things to do.

See, Frey was pregnant and tasked to stay at home as much as possible. That being said, she still did as much farm work as she was allowed – mostly watering crops and brushing the monsters she could reach comfortably – and went on her rounds greeting the townsfolk and tourists, being as cheerful and hospitable as always. She also crafted a little and cooked a lot. Anything that she could do, she would do.

Ever since she dropped into Selphia, she had always been doing something; fighting monsters (definitely not allowed now), taking on requests (only certain ones were allowed now), leading and taking care of the townsfolk, increasing her knowledge and skills, farming, taming and taking care of monsters, you name it. And now that she was almost due, her activities were restricted, and she found herself itching for things to do.

She cooked up a storm yesterday, shipping half of it for there was no way she could eat all of it, even if she _was_ pregnant. The day before that, she crafted things for the baby. Not that she needed to; Dolce had already been more than on top of that. Frey’s friend was obviously excited, not that she would readily admit it.

Frey had already taken care of her chores, so Frey went about, trying to find anything else she was allowed to do. She took her to her bookshelf, thinking that maybe she would read. She already had two shelves full of picture books for when the baby arrived, courtesy of Kiel, but the rest were things she liked to read. Her husband, Dylas, wasn’t much of a reader, so almost all of the rest of the books were hers.

On the top shelf, at the very end, something finally caught Frey’s eye. It was a leatherbound journal of sorts, one she doesn’t remember seeing. Wondering what it could be, she reached for it, only to realize she was too short to reach it. Stretching on her toes, her arm extended, she still couldn’t reach it. Pouting slightly, she tried again. She was so focused on reaching that book, she didn’t notice the door to her room in the castle open.

“Frey?! What are you doing?”

The voice startled her, and she tried to spin around, but with the way she was standing and how heavily pregnant she was, she started falling backwards. Swift as could be, her husband managed to catch her just in time, scowling down at her grateful, smiling face. It took a little bit of effort to keep frowning at that adorable look on her face.

Setting his wife back on her feet, he scolded her, saying, “How many times have I told you to come get me if you needed something high up? Something could’ve happened, and it almost did!”

While his words were a little harsh, his tone was genuinely worried. Frey giggled, and before Dylas could tell her this was serious, she pulled him down far enough to kiss his cheek. A light blush dusted his cheeks, immediately flustering him enough to distract him.

“I’m sorry, Dylas. I’ll try and be more careful in the future.”

“Good,” he grumbled, the tone of his voice indicating embarrassment.

Frey couldn’t help but grin. Even after all this time, even after all they’ve done, he still got embarrassed by a little physical affection.

“So, what were you trying to reach?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Oh, that book on the far right on the top shelf.”

Without even looking, Dylas grabbed it and handed it to his wife. His eyes were gazing at his wife’s cute face, now lighting up with curious delight. Geez, she was still so…so… _beautiful_. Not just physically, but what was on the inside. Her thoughts, her feelings, it all showed on her face and he couldn’t get enough of it.

This time, it was Dylas who leaned in to peck her on the cheek, earning an endearing squeak of surprise. Though it had become more frequent, it was rare that he initiated physical affection – aside from their good morning kiss. Therefore, when he _did_ initiate it, it took Frey by surprise. Unbeknownst to her, Dylas held back on purpose, just to see _her_ flustered for once. He had to admit, seeing her flustered was cute, so he had an inkling of why she flustered him on purpose so often.

Looking back to the clock on the wall, Dylas felt his heart sink. “I have to go. I was on my break and stopped by to see how you were doing.”

Frey’s face fell, and it was both cute and heart wrenching. Then it perked up like it always did, and it wasn’t even forced. Dylas’ wife was insanely optimistic, so he wasn’t surprised that she could cheer herself up in an instant. Still, a part of him was hoping for a little bit more dismay. In the end, he decided that her happiness outweighed everything else, so he was happy.

“Thanks for checking up on me, darling.” The pet name made Dylas’ cheeks pink a little. He still wasn’t used to it, no matter how long they’ve been together. It was kind of frustrating for him, actually. “I’ll see you later.”

Frey lifted her heels slightly above the ground, angling her face up towards him, clearly indicating she wanted a goodbye kiss. He obliged, lingering just a little too long, before he managed to tear himself away, and made his way back to the restaurant.

After seeing Dylas off, Frey waddled her way over to the couch and turned her attention to the journal in her hands. The leather was still in good condition, and the pages weren’t too brown. She flipped through the pages, finding not too much written in the beginning, but as she got further into the book, there became more pages filled to the brim with words. It looked like a diary of some sort.

She knew where she kept all her journals, completely covered in writing, but she hadn’t seen this one before. The only logical explanation was to assume it was her husband’s. Curiosity flaring, she started at the beginning and began to read.

_I’m not the type of person who writes journals. So I’ll just stop here._

Frey giggled, that was just _so_ Dylas.

_On second thought, no, let me continue. The world deserves more! That fool is trying to get involved with me. I don’t know why. It’s tearing me apart!_

Her giggling died down. Now that was something she didn’t quite expect. Did her constant pestering really hurt him that much? Her heart throbbed a little at that. Well, considering how closed off he was in the beginning, it seemed like an understandable response. Still, the little stab she felt was noticeable.

_…Now I’ve come to seek the same thing. Well, writing a journal is no sunshine and rain. So I’ll end it with a few choice words:_

_Honestly, I’m really thankful to the people of this town. They’ve accepted me completely. Porcoline, in particular, deserves tremendous thanks. I can never repay my debt to him. Thank you, Arthur, Margaret, Doug, and everyone else in this lovely little town._

Frey couldn’t help but grin at his mention of Doug. See, he does care about him. In his own way.

_And many thanks to the above-mentioned fool, too. I owe that lunkhead everything I’ve got._

Frey bordered between amusement and slight offense at being called a lunkhead, but reminding herself when this was written – and who was writing it – she couldn’t help but settle on amusement in the end.

_I should probably express my appreciation in person…_

The date of the next entry was quite a while later. Also, a little hard to make out; the letters were a bit wobbly.

_She confessed to me. Me! There must be something off with her brain. Yet, I think…I think that I might…_ _like her, too…but what is there that's good about me? What does she see in me? At first, I thought she was joking, but that look in her eyes…Dang. My mind's a mess. That’s enough for one day._

There were several entries made, each after a date they had had. Each entry more surprisingly sappy than the last and Frey couldn’t help but giggle, imagining Dylas writing this down and getting so embarrassed he slammed the journal shut. Her laughter was cut short at the entry after and a delicate flush spread over her face.

_I’ve made up my mind. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I can’t believe I’m saying, well, writing this. But I can’t live my life without her anymore. I need her. I’m going to forge an engagement ring for her. I feel it’s only right to make it myself, to show her how I feel. Since I can’t get a dang word out, especially in her presence._

_Damn it. Dammitdammitdammit. How could I have hurt her like that? I’m such an idiot, but I didn’t want her to find out! I don’t know how…how to do this. Ugh. I hope I didn’t screw this up so badly that she…I need her. I need her so bad. I’ll apologize tomorrow, er, later today, I guess. I’ll wait as long as it takes for her to forgive me, if nothing else._

_She said yes…I can’t believe it. I…am at a loss. I’ve never felt this happy my entire life. We’re going to get married. I’m so happy I can hardly stand it. Ugh. I’ll never be able to sleep, my heart’s pounding so hard. I can’t wait to see her in her wedding dress, she’ll be absolutely stunning. Nnnngh. That’s enough for tonight. I can’t wait…I can’t wait to call her my wife._

Frey’s face was streaked with tears, touched by his honest feelings, and continued to read through the events of their marriage up until now. When she finished, she gently shut the book and placed it beside her on the couch. Wiping away her tears, so looked at the clock, startled to see that her gentle yet gruff husband would be home any minute. Just as that thought entered her mind, the door to their room in the castle opened.

Struggling to stand, she managed to greet Dylas at the door startling him, smiling up at him with her warmest, softest smile, reserved only for him. Dylas, startled by the greeting, was surprised further when she indicated for him to bend over. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him further and she whispered into his ear.

“I’m super happy to have met you, sweetie. I can’t live without you either.”

Dylas’ face turned beet red in a matter of seconds, even turning his neck a good shade of red, and he glanced at the couch to see his _journal_ , of all things, sitting there. He glanced at her, his brows furrowed in embarrassment.

“What were you doing reading my journal?!”

Frey giggled. “You were the one who handed it to me.”

Dylas struggled to remember, but when he did, couldn’t help but groan and turn his head away. Frey laughed softly for a moment before kissing his cheek, lingering there for a moment, before her lips stretched upward softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy towards the end with the journal entries, please forgive me. I just wanted to get this done.


End file.
